international_pretty_curesfandomcom-20200214-history
International Pretty Cures in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure
This is a list of all of the international Cures, that appear in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure!. Japanese Pretty Cures Cure Shining Spark The yellow light shining from above! Cure Shining Spark! The only Japanese Pretty Cure, that appears in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure, is called Cure Shining Spark. Her theme color is yellow and her powers are based on light. She can also change into her Sweetie Pop form, by using her PreChanMirror and her Form Change Cards. Her name is also known, being Ogura Rumi. Cure Shining Spark has two finishers, Golden Beam Flash and Sugar Rush, which is Sweetie Pop's attack. Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! The Happiness Charge Pretty Cures didn't really appear in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure. But they were mentioned many times. The team fights in Pikarigaoka. The members are Cure Lovely, Cure Princess, Cure Honey and Cure Fortune. There was also a fifth Cure, Cure Tender, Cure Fortune's sister. But she was defeated by Phantom the Pretty Cure Hunter. The fairies are Ribbon and Glasan. Their theme is dancing, food and mirrors. Cure Lovely, the pink and lead Cure of the team, has the power of love and is represented by hearts. Her civilian name is Aino Megumi. She has two change forms. Those are called Cherry Flamenco and Lollipop Hip Hop. Cure Princess, the blue Cure, has the power of courage and is represented by Circles, the Moon, the Sun and Feathers. Her civilian name is Shirayuki Hime. She has two change forms. Those are called Sherbet Ballet and Macadamia Hula Dance. Cure Honey, the yellow Cure, has the power of kindness and is represented by clovers. Her civilian name is Omori Yuuko. She has two change forms. Those are called Popcorn Cheer and Coconuts Samba. Cure Fortune, the purple Cure, has the power of stars and is represented by stars. Her civilian name is Hikawa Iona. She has two change forms. Those are Pine Arabian and Anmitsu Komachi. Their team attack is called Happiness Big Bang. German Pretty Cures Cure Blüte The little blossom spreading around the land! Cure Blüte! Another Pretty Cure from Germany appears in Flower Maiden Pretty Cure. Her name is Cure Blüte and her powers are based on flowers. She is an old friend of Amelie. She fights alone against an villian, named Wolf. It's unknown if she can use any form changes. Her signature color is pink. Her mascot's name is Bärchen. Cure Blüte's standart attack is Blühende Knospen Explosion! Finnish Cures Felicity Pretty Cure In episode 9, the two Pretty Cures of Finnland appeared. It is releaved that those Cures are sisters. The elder and taller sister has light blue hair, styled into two low pigtails, hold up by pink, heart-shaped hairclips and wears a dark blue midriff-baring outfit. The younger and shorter sister has white hair that is styled into a big braided ponytail that separates at the end into three. She wears a white dress. Their names are also known, the elder sister's name is Hellä and her younger sister's name is Ilma. They have a attack together, but it remains unnamed in that episode. Category:Minor Cures Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Category:Flower Maiden Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters